1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pet console seat for use in connection with automobiles. The pet console seat has particular utility in connection with safely and comfortably securing a pet during transportation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pet console seats are desirable for safely and currently securing a pet during transportation. Automobile travel frequently excites pets, leading them to explore the views offered by the various windows and other aspects of the vehicle. This behavior can be very distracting to the driver and can be especially dangerous if the pet interferes with access to the vehicle""s pedals. Pet console seats secure the pet over the center console, thereby preventing the pet from distracting the driver. The pet is provided with a view of the outside through the windshield and a cushioned platform upon which to sit or lie. Furthermore, in the event of an accident, the pet cannot be thrown inside of the vehicle.
The use of supplemental automobile seats for use by dogs is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,361 to Dean discloses a supplemental automobile seat for use by dogs. However, the Dean ""361 patent does not sit atop the center console, and has further drawbacks of not having a bar securing it against the rear of bucket seats.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,294 to Reid discloses a pet carrier for vehicles that fits on a passenger seat of a vehicle. However, the Reid ""294 patent does not sit atop the center console, and additionally does not have a bar securing it against the rear of bucket seats.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,286 to Rux discloses a pet seat for automobiles that mounts on the seat of a vehicle. However, the Rux ""286 patent does not sit atop the center console, and does not have a bar securing it against the rear of bucket seats.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,892 to Edwards discloses a vehicle safety seat for pets that includes four relatively low walls about a central pet seating area. However, the Edwards ""892 patent does not sit atop the center console, and also does not have a bar securing it against the rear of bucket seats.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 376,447 to Stump discloses a pet car seat that sits on a passenger seat of a vehicle. However, the Stump ""447 patent does not sit atop the center console, and further lacks a bar securing it against the rear of bucket seats.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,373 to O""Donnell discloses a portable pet booster seat apparatus that sits on the seat of a motor vehicle. However, the O""Donnell ""373 patent does not sit atop the center console, and has the additional deficiency of not having a bar securing it against the rear of bucket seats.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a pet console seat that allows safely and comfortably securing a pet during transportation. The above patents make no provision for sitting atop the center console of a vehicle nor having a bar securing them against the rear of bucket seats.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved pet console seat that can be used for safely and comfortably securing a pet during transportation. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the pet console seat according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of safely and comfortably securing a pet during transportation.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of supplemental automobile seats for use by dogs now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved pet console seat, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved pet console seat which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a pet console seat which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a seat attachment mechanism attached to one end of a seat frame.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include the seat attachment mechanism being a bar that fits behind a pair of bucket seats. The seat frame may have opposing L-shaped ends. One end of the seat frame may have an eye loop that receives one end of a removably attached leash. The opposing end of the leash may be adapted to removably attached to a pet harness. The leash may be elastic. Padding may surround the seat frame. A cover may enclose the padding. The top of the padding may have an indentation to comprise a pet seating portion. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently current, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pet console seat that has all of the advantages of the prior art supplemental automobile seats for use by dogs and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pet console seat that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved pet console seat that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such pet console seat economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new pet console seat that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a pet console seat for safely and comfortably securing a pet during transportation. This allows the pet to sit comfortably.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a pet console seat for safely and comfortably securing a pet during transportation. This makes it possible to restrain the pet from running around inside the vehicle.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a pet console seat for safely and comfortably securing a pet during transportation. This increases the pet""s safety in an accident.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a pet console seat for safely and comfortably securing a pet during transportation. This provides the pet with a view out of the windshield.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pet console seat for safely and comfortably securing a pet during transportation.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated current embodiments of the invention.